Hook, Line and Sinker
'Hook, Line and Sinker' Hook, Line and Sinker is the fourteenth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot' The hooks return, so Mr. Krabs organizes a safe-spot at the Krusty Krab, but SpongeBob has other ideas, when he forces the contestants to survive the hooks on their own, meanwhile Squidward can't get over Nurse Nancy. 'Transcript' Setting: 'SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: '''Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants spent the day at the Bikini Bottom Hospital in order to beat the heat, but they soon learned that you can't trust anyone, when I locked them inside a rubber room! In the end Plankton lost the competition for the Krabby Patties which meant that it was time to say our "Goobye's" to Barnacle Boy! Which of his fellow contestants will join him this week? What brutal competition do we have in store for our competitors? Find out tonight on an all new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme '''Setting: '''Mr. Krabs's Office '''Mr. Krabs: 'his money The sweet smell of- that something is wrong I sense... danger. [Looks at the calendar, and notices that the current day has the word "Hooks" written beneath it] Ah! It's the hooks! under his desk, and begins crying '''Squidward: room Mr. Krabs, what are you doing under there? Mr. Krabs: '''Squidward underneath the desk It's that time of year again! '''Squidward: '''What are you talking about?! '''Mr. Krabs: The hooks! shaking Squidward vigorously Squidward: seem to care Really? Sarcastically Mr. Krabs: I'm afraid so! Squidward: I'll go tell the customers! the room Mr. Krabs: No! Don't leave me here alone! Setting: '''Krusty Krab '''Squidward: back down at his desk, and continues reading a magazine What a moron. Setting: 'Krusty Krab Kitchen '''SpongeBob: 'laughter coming from outside the window Ah... the sound of laughter. That reminds me of a song! a deep breath before he begins to sing 'Patrick: 'in through the window SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: Patrick, what are you doing here? Patrick: '''The hooks are back in town! '''SpongeBob: '''Do you remember what Mr. Krabs told us about the hooks? '''Patrick: I don't know, once I hear something I clear it from my brain, to save room for all the important stuff like TV. Squidward: '''That explains so much. '''Patrick: So, what do you say? SpongeBob: 'I don't kno- '''Patrick: 'SpongeBob towards the exit 'Mr. Krabs: 'the exit Nobody's going anywhere! '''Patrick: I'm sorry, what did you say? I was thinking about something funny I saw on TV last night. Mr. Krabs: '''No one is leaving until the hooks are all gone! Do you understand? '''SpongeBob: Wait a minute! A new idea for a competition just came to me! even closer towards the exit Mr. Krabs: Where do you think you're going? SpongeBob: Fine, I'll just take the back door. through the back door, with Patrick following behind Setting: '''Jellyfish Fields '''Squidward: crying Sandy: '''I wonder where Sponge- '''Squidward: Sandy with loud crying Sandy: Sighs I wonder where Sponge- Squidward: Sandy again with loud crying Sandy: That's it! I'll give that squid something to cry about! towards Squidward with a clutched fist Plankton: Wait! Sandy: Huh? Plankton: '''We don't want to get on anyone's bad side; we're the only two Krabby Patties left! '''Sandy: '''What about Squidward? Pretty soon he'll dehydrate, and fall unconscious. '''Squidward: unconscious Sandy: Never mind. Plankton: '''Sooner or later they'll start picking the two of us off one by one! We have to do whatever it takes to win the competitions, so that we're safe from elimination! '''Sandy: Please, what do we have to worry about? Our competition is Squidward, who can't stop crying, Mermaid Man, who can't stay awake, and Patrick, who's well... Patrick. appears SpongeBob: bus Congratulations to all of you for making it to the final six! cheers SpongeBob: 'As most of you may have noticed, the hooks have returned, and in this episode you'll be surviving right in the middle of them! gasps except Patrick '''Patrick: 'up and begins clapping loudly Hooray! '''SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick: '''Sorry: back down '''SpongeBob: Let the games begin! Patrick: a hook Yipee! Plankton: Wait, you ride these things? Patrick: '''Duh. Why else would they be here? riding the hook '''Plankton: Let me try! that he can't reach the hook, and yells at the sky Hey, could you lower it down a little bit?! hook lowers down Plankton: A little more! hook lowers down even more Plankton: Almost there! hook lowers even further squashing Plankton Plankton: '''Hey, you did that on purpose! '''Mermaid Man: lowers down beside him Hm... to the right hook follows him Mermaid Man: '''Are you following me? hook doesn't respond '''Mermaid Man: away hook follows him Mermaid Man: nervous and begins walking faster hook begins going faster Mermaid Man: '''Knock it off! other contestants stare at Mermaid Man with a confused look on their faces '''Sandy: '''When should we tell him that it can't hear him? '''Plankton: shoulders Patrick: Do you want to go get a taco? Plankton: That's the most irrevelant thing that I've ever heard. Patrick: into a candy bar and belches Squidward: '''to the smell of Patricks breath, and falls unconscious again '''Patrick: My breath doesn't smell that bad! his breath, and covers where his nose should be What is that?! Sandy: That's your breath, Patrick. Patrick: No it's not! My breath is minty fresh! Sandy: Really? When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Patrick: I don't know, one or two... years ago. Sandy: her arms Patrick: Point taken. Mermaid Man: Does anyone here feel like they're being watched? Squidward: up We're on live television, of course we're being watched. Patrick: a hook, which begins to carry him towards the surface Sandy: '''Patrick! '''Plankton: Jump, you buffoon! Patrick: I can't! Mermaid Man: Why not?! Patrick: It's too far down! Sandy: Trust us, we'll catch you! Patrick: Okay! and lands on Squidward Hey, buddy! Squidward: 'Groans '''Patrick: '''It's a good thing that you were standing there to break my fall, or someone could have gotten hurt. [The hook that Patrick fell from begins chasing him while ''Jaws music plays in the background] '''Patrick: Ah! Get away from me! until he reaches a dead end hook approaches Patrick, but suddenly jerks back up towards the surface with the other hooks Setting: Ocean Person: to be realing in his fishing pole, while fishing Not one bite all day... maybe I'm starting to lose my touch. Oh, well, there's always next year. Setting: '''Jellyfish Fields '''Mrs. Puff: What happens now? Patrick: Now, can we go get a taco? Plankton: Facepalm Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me here today for yet another elimination ceremony! Since neither team won, due to the hooks mysterious disappearance, anyone can be eliminated! Plankton: fingers Not me. Not me. SpongeBob: The votes are in, and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Squidward: eager to hear the answer SpongeBob: Mermaid Man! Mermaid Man: up Evil! SpongeBob: Right this way, sir. Mermaid Man to the exit Mermaid Man: What a nice boy. Squidward: Yes! The final five, here I come! dancing Plankton: '''If I win, I'll have enough money to buy the secret formula from, Krabs! Who am I kidding? I won't need the secret formula once I'm rich! '''Patrick: '''What makes you so sure that you're going to win? '''Sandy: Wait a minute! Now the Jellyfish only have one more competitor than us! Plankton: 'Wait, so we might actually have a chance of winning?! '''Sandy: 'head yes '''Plankton: In your face, Jellyfish! Mrs. Puff: We still have more contestants than you. Plankton: Oh, right. SpongeBob: I guess that raps it up for tonight! Tune in next week for an all new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! The End 'Trivia' *Mermaid Man is the eliminated contestant. ' Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No ' Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts